


Find your way Home

by IcyStarlight



Series: Voltron Drabbles [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Arguments about sound effects, Gen, Post-Canon, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 17:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7323892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyStarlight/pseuds/IcyStarlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Separated, the paladins find each other again despite all against them through their strong bonds and the power of Voltron!</p>
<p>or the arguement of laser sound effects is fierce and they're all children</p>
            </blockquote>





	Find your way Home

Lance is the first one they find. It had been two weeks since the wormhole had separated all of them when Allura and Coran came across a system that seemed to be free from Galra influence. Landing on the central planet in the system led them to discover the blue lion and her pilot. Lance had not only freed the system singlehandedly, but had also managed to become friends with the children who lived there.

When Allura and Coran approached the paladin he seemed deep in conversation with the local children.

“No, no, no lasers make the sound pow, pow, pow. That is the only sound they make. Laser blasters do not make any other sounds when you fire them. How many times do I have to explain this?” Lance’s question was answered with a series of giggles. 

“Lance?” Allura reached out towards the paladin, still unsure that it could really be him. That he was okay after all that had happened. He turned to meet her and although he was quick to recognize her, she did not miss the way his whole body tensed up ready for a fight. 

“Allura! Coran! I thought I would never see you again!” He runs at her and hugs her full force. Making sure to do the same to Coran. His eyes are watering as well her own. It really had seemed that way. But one fifth of her missing family has now returned.

 

It takes two weeks for Lance to hit on a girl. She does not say anything aloud but both her and Coran are worried for their human friend. He spends too much time training alone and is often found asleep in his lion’s hanger. She thinks it’s because the lions have a very powerful connection and although they cannot find each other across the reaches of space, Lance can tell his fellow paladins are alive. 

She often finds him in the other paladins’ rooms quite often as well. In the early hours of the morning when she cannot sleep out of worry. Coran takes to trying to get Lance to actually sleep and not pass out from exhaustion but it never seems to work. It takes the two of them to even get him to eat anything for the longest time. She prays that they will be able to find the rest of the paladins soon. For Lance’s sake and the galaxy’s. 

 

Keith finds them next. They stopped to gather more supplies when Lance turns and darts in the completely opposite direction of where they were supposed to be heading. Several stressed ticks later he returns with Keith and the red lion. More hugs are exchanged and they celebrate the family being that much closer to fully reuniting. She cries a bit and says nothing when Lance does too. 

The two are inseparable after that. For a month they are attached at the hip and while they still have petty squabbles, she never entered a room where they were not both there. They trained constantly. So often that there were times either herself or Coran would disable the training room to get them to eat or sleep. She took to carrying around a blanket for when she found them passed out together somewhere in the castle (which was a lot more common than she wished it would be). The rest of the paladins had to come home soon or these two would never survive it.

 

In another system a week later they stop and overhear the locals talking about the yellow lions. Hunk had been here not too long ago. The children all tell of the man who told amazing stories and could recreate his laser sound effects which both Lance and Keith disagreed with. 

Two planets later they find their paladin yet again telling the children the story of rescuing herself from Zarkon. Sound effects included. It takes a few ticks before Hunk realizes the sound effects are not his own and argues back to Lance for a good ten minutes before actually processing what was happening. 

Another round of hugs and their ship feels a little more like the home they had created. Yet she could still feel the emptiness from Pidge and Shiro still being missing. Laughter and yelling didn’t echo through the halls. Hunk was often following herself or Coran around as Pidge wasn’t around to need help with their technological tests. Lance would spend more time with Hunk rather than Keith now, but the three were almost always together doing something. 

They would go out looking in their lions for signs of Shiro or Pidge and with every attempt they came back just a little more defeated. Battles with the Galra empire were quick and free of Lance’s usual comments or arguments with Keith. Hunk would no longer sing under his breath as Pidge could no longer do the same. They would return and she would hug them as if she could squeeze their sadness right out of them. But tears would fall and training robots would be destroyed. She prayed even harder that her family could be whole again. 

 

Three weeks passed before they found Pidge. She swore she would have never been more thankful to hear bad laser sound effects in her life. A short, repeating broadcast on a channel only the castle could pick up was the quiet sounds of pechew, pechew. It took merely a matter of hours till they pinned down Pidge’s location and brought their green paladin home. 

Yet again there was a round of hugs and the group of teens were in lighter spirits than ever before as another piece of their family was reunited. The castle of lions was no longer eerily quiet and although she yet again had to carry another blanket – larger than the last – she could always find the young paladins curled up in Shiro’s room at odd hours of the morning. 

It had taken a few weeks to get to the point where they would all just curl up in a ball in the missing paladin’s room. She would be in the main control room talking to Pidge when Lance would bust in full speed and crush Pidge in a hug before carrying them off somewhere. She would be watching Keith train when Hunk would charge in, crush the training bot with a strength she had never seen before, and drag him off somewhere. Small robots would scurry around the castle and search for other paladins when they were not altogether. 

Battle victories were not celebrated. Retreating took her crying and screaming till the paladins would pull back. Shiro needed to return or he needed to be found before the young paladins got themselves killed. She would not be able to stand losing anymore of her family. Coran would merely take care of them as best he could, but even he was affected by Shiro’s absence. 

 

Pidge found Shiro two months after they had found Pidge. Two months she would never ever want to experience again. 

They had been rescuing prisoners from a Galra ship when “Blam, blam, blam” echoed through Pidge’s comm from the hallways of the ship. A few ticks later their scream of “SHIRO!!!!!!” was heard.

Allura had never been happier than when Pidge escorted Shiro back into the castle and her family was once again whole. The paladins had been reunited and Voltron returned to save the day yet again. 

So when she found them all in a cuddle pile one night she couldn’t help but join in because this was her family and after all this time apart it was still hard to process being whole again. Some nights Pidge would come running to her with tears in their eyes because Shiro is still out there and we have to find him. Lance and Keith would still need the training room powered down to remind them to actually take care of their own needs. Hunk would still trail around in Shiro’s shadow for days on end because if he stopped he would panic. 

It would take time to heal the wounds left from the wormhole. But her family was whole again and this time they would face wormholes all together as one.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: tfw you have to go back through and spell laser right bc you're still stuck spelling laser as lazer from watching lazer team too many times


End file.
